The second revolution
by darknessfighter
Summary: There is a new war in zion ... (please be gentle this is my first fic )
1. Prolouge

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Yo please r&r after !!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I got the inspiration for this from angel-of-lightness ! thanx hun !  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
The Matrix After Revolutions  
  
  
  
Ok Heres The Scene.  
A New Wave Of Enemies Have Developed.  
  
  
The peace was going fine untill the machines decided to go and   
live in peace with the humans.  
  
  
  
Some of the machines disagreed and disbanded the  
human- machine alliance and went To The Other Side  
Of The Desert Of Real.(the worlds surface)  
  
  
The Band Of Humans Who Were Against The Peace  
- Renegades Whose Minds Were Thwarted By The Real World  
Ran Away And Joined The Machines And There Was Peace For A While.  
  
Soon Though The Machines Grew Tired Of The Humans Trying To Control Them  
And Turned Once More Against The Humans Exept This Time They Mutated The Humans  
Into Half Human Half Machine Creatures Who They Named Wisps.  
These Wisps Were Terminators A New Breed Of Machine Produced From Renegades.  
  
  
The Machines And The Humans Who Had Worked To Gether  
To Rebuild And Clear The Air So That The Sun Was Visible,Once Again  
Were Joined together in the new zion in celebration of the peace   
untill they got word of these mutants.  
  
  
  
They then joined to gether to fight this new enemy but they have   
only a little amount of machines and humans left  
since the war and a lot of then went over as the renegades  
..... the alliance was outnumbered but one person   
named hermeas belived in a prophecy told from the oracles that  
after the death of the "one" there will be a rebirth  
and in this there shall be the one again ....  



	2. Agents

Chapter 1  
  
Blaze sat in the small room with the laptop flickering off one newspaper article to   
  
another it was dark and cold in this room and it made blaze feel insecure and wary.  
  
she sat there searching for what seemed like hours untill she thought she heared voices   
  
out side .  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and she was surronded by torches and pistols   
  
"put you'r hands on your head" one of the fat cop shouted  
  
Blaze done as they ordered one of the men came up yo her with handcuffs and before  
  
he laid half of it on she was already up of the seat she smacked the cop in the jaw   
  
dislocating it and twisted his arm around causing him to cripple over in pain and fall   
  
to the floor dead she quickly threw the chair at another one nocking him cold out on the floor  
  
the remaining cops started firing at her she grabed one of their hands turned him over  
  
and made him fire and kill the other cop she turned around and kicked him into the wall.  
  
"Shit" she said in a anxious voice.  
  
She picked up her nokia from the table and called the operator  
  
"operator ? "  
  
" yes i will pass Hermes on now " the voice from the other end replied  
  
" Blaze " Hermes said in his deep calm voice  
  
' they traced the computer god damn it " Blaze said desperatly  
  
" yes they have already cut the hardwire there is a exit in 6th street phonebox"  
  
" Are there agents ? " she said in her usual silky voice  
  
" Yes " he replied  
  
" god damn it !!!"   
  
" Focus Blaze .. Focus , good luck "  
  
And the nokia went dead she pelted across the room and out of the door she was almost out when   
  
she saw a bullet fly straight past her and hit the wall she flung the door open and saw that a  
  
agent was watching her she climbed up the small fire exit and out on to the roof she started sprinting fearceley  
  
accross the tin roofs she soon heared the cops and agents coming after her there was a wide jump  
  
" I could lose them here " she thought she jumped and landed the other side of the buildings the cops were stuck   
  
on the other side the agent however jumped and made it she though for a few seconds that she was trapped but she  
  
suddenly noticed a window on the other side of the buildings she ran and she dived off the edge of the building   
  
into the window and rolled down the stairs, pulled out her pistols and aimed at the window   
  
"get up blaze get up" she said to her self that moment the agent came flying through the window she shot at him and  
  
it changed form back into its original body   
  
she got up and ran out of the door and down the street the agents suddenly came driving up behind her and tried  
  
to run her over but she backfliped out of the way she took a allyway and ended up by the ringing telephone  
  
she put it to her ear and dissapeared.  
  
" She got out " agent dougan said in his usual tone of voice  
  
" it doesent matter we have the name of the next "potential" " the second agent said  
  
" His name is Strobe " 


	3. The Chatroom

Chapter 2 - the chatroom - id like to thank angel of lightness for helping me format this xxxxxxxx  
  
***************  
  
David sat staring at his computer monitor.  
  
He sat back in his chair, and clicked on the picture file icon in the corner of the screen.  
  
A picture flashed onto the screen, a black and white newspaper photo of a woman wearing black clothing and   
  
dark long hair.  
  
She looked as though she had been running for a while.  
  
The caption read "Computer hacker and terrorist wanted by the FBI"  
  
David considered the picture for a while, admiring the wind swept look of the woman.  
  
He reached out to touch the screen, but it went blank  
  
David kicked it "Crap piece of junk!"  
  
Green writing started to appear on the black background of the screen  
  
"The Matrix has you Strobe....... "  
  
Strobe tried to exit it, to no avail "What the..........?!"   
  
Another message appeared  
  
"I have the answer to your question strobe ....2134.7089.0697.44.56777.497.000 You know what it is strobe ...."  
  
David did know what it was..it was an i.p. address to a Internet chatroom.  
  
David glanced at the clock it read 3am, He really should be getting to sleep, he had work in the morning.  
  
"Can't hurt" He said to himself  
  
He logged in to an empty chat room, he was just about to press exit when a person named EROTIC entered.  
  
EROTIC : Hello Strobe  
  
Strobe : How do you know that name ?  
  
EROTIC : I know alot about you strobe... I know why you stay up night after night, sitting all alone by your   
  
computer, why you hardly sleep or eat......  
  
Strobe: How ? Why?  
  
EROTIC : Your searching for him Strobe, You know who I 'm talking about, Don't you strobe?  
  
Strobe : Hermes ?  
  
EROTIC : Yes Strobe, You know I was searching for him, but when i found him he told me it wasn't him who i   
  
was looking for, I was looking for an answer.. It's the question that drives us,you know the question ?  
  
Strobe: What is the matrix ?  
  
EROTIC: Exactly, and the answer is looking for you, Strobe.  
  
It will all be made clear too you soon  
  
And the chat room window closed.  
  
"God, What have I been drinking!?" David shook his head, shut off his the computer and went to bed .  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A beeping Noise broke into Davids dream, He sat up and Banged his fist on the button of the Alarm clock.  
  
"NUTS! God damn, it I'm late"  
  
He runs fast enough to be able to catch the tube, It takes him ten minutes to get to work.  
  
He runs up to his bosses office  
  
David runs in "Sir I apologize, I..."  
  
His boss turns to look at him   
  
"Mr kennett, it appears you have a problem with our rules, When we hire people we expect them to turn up."  
  
David stood in front of the desk "yes sir, But..."  
  
"If we ask you to be here at a certain time, we want you here at that time! You were an hour late ... for the 3rd   
  
time this week. One more Mr kennett, once more and we will seriously have to reconsider your place here at this   
  
company, understood?"  
  
David walked to the door " Yes, sir"   
  
David took the lift to the 69th floor, finds his small cuibicle and starts to work.  
  
A stranger walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, are you David kennett?"  
  
"Yeah, Thats me" David sighed,  
  
The Stranger holds out a digi pad "Could you sign, for this package, please?"  
  
David nods and signs the digital pad.  
  
"Thank you have a nice day!" The stranger leaves, David felt quite alone, He felt this often , Alone and excluded   
  
from the rest of the world, He had a feeling that he didn't fit in the jigsaw, that was the world.  
  
He gripped the Package and ripped open the tab.  
  
A Nokia fell into his hand, as soon as it came in contact with his skin, it Rang.  
  
David held it to his ear.  
  
A deep voice came from the phone  
  
" You must listen and follow every direction I give you understand?"  
  
"Who is this? Hang on ,Hermes?" David's head whirled with thoughts and questions.  
  
"Yes, But I must be brief, you have company!"  
  
David looked around him, He didn't see anyone  
  
"look over to the stairs"  
  
David stands and looks over to the stairs, Three official looking men, In black suits were talking to the   
  
receptionist, who pointed at his cubicle.  
  
Davis sat quickly "Shit ! What do They want?"   
  
The voice spoke again "Listen to me, go into the circle across the hall, its empty"  
  
"But what if they....."  
  
"GO, NOW!"   
  
David ducked down and ran to the empty cubicle.   
  
"Go to the office at the end of the hall when I tell you to ..... not yet .......Go now keep as low as you can !!"  
  
David did as the voice told him to, he stays down low and gets into the office  
  
He shuts the door, and leans on it.  
  
A voice came from the mobile again  
  
"There is a window open it, around the corner there is a scaffolding use  
  
it to get to the roof. Strobe we'll see you there"  
  
the phone went dead.  
  
"Not expecting much is he" He whispered to himself.  
  
Holding onto the metal post outside, he leaps forward and landed on the scaffolding,  
  
He got up to the roof after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
David stood on the roof congratulating himself when, the three men in suits walk out.  
  
one spoke "Hello Mr kennett, please follow us"  
  
As the agents escort him into the car,  
  
David see's a black motorbike with flames painted up the sides, go zooming off into the street  
  
**********  
  
Please R&R  
  
Dai xxx 


End file.
